


Fill Me (With Your Poison)

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, F/M, Furry, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A follow up to 'Ready For Abduction'.





	Fill Me (With Your Poison)

The doors close as they enter the Cove. She is silent now where she had been talking, she is shy but she knows, she can tell, he will be gentle. He smiles when he has her safely settled in his curtained space, moving to undress her. 

She smiles, letting clothing fall, aware how small she is. She settles where he puts her, her eyes fixed on him. Even now she’s sure of herself, his touch is light and she lets her legs fall open to him, her body arching at the feel of his fingers at her clit. 

“Foxy...”

She pants his name, not once questioning how he can take her. She knows he is able to do things he shouldn’t. He moves closer, his fingers slipping inside her until she bucks, gasping out a curse before arching into his pace. He withdraws when he is ready to take her, stepping between her legs to guide himself into her, smiling slightly when she moans, arching so he pushes fully into her. She rises, almost sitting, her hands grasping around his neck as she kisses him, letting herself grind against him with soft moans, she knows he will wait until she is finished, and she knows that, now she has given her innocence to him, she is bound to come back to him, night after night. When, finally, she comes undone against him, he responds with his own guttural noise, spilling into her. She doesn’t look down to see what he leaves, she knows her life will change now. 

He smiles, moving to lift her so she sinks onto him again with a mewl, then carries her to a seat, settling so she is still riding him, his smile soft when he finally speaks.

“My sweet Angel... you didn’t tell me you were...”

“I knew you’d refuse. I wanted you... I still want you.”

He smiles, taking her lips with his own, then breathes.

“Then take me...”

He helps her settle her pace again, smiling when she rests her head on his shoulder, riding him with raw need now, her body clenching around him until she comes apart a second time. He smiles, then kisses her again. 

“My love.”


End file.
